A Change in the War
by Padfootette
Summary: This is my friends story that she has asked me to post on here as she doesn't have an account and I've helped her on occasion. It is about when the Muggles find out about the Wizarding World with a huge Twist. See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: They came in the night as I slept. No one knew how they found out about our world. Maybe one was intelligent enough to observe that what we wished to hide. My name is Nadia Kiara Aphelia Gaunt and I am a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A war is brewing on the horizon as the magical world fights for survival.

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me it all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling apart from the OC characters.

Chapter 1:

Darkness had fallen across the small street in Surrey. Hazel Road seemed deserted and the only light came from the dull street lamps that stood along the street. A cry of a crow broke the silence that surrounded the street as it took flight as it's resting place was disturbed. Not that anyone would notice. All inhabitants of the neat little houses that stood upon the street were safely tucked into bed. Not that it would last for long. Leaves rustled as figures dressed entirely in black walked towards number 12.

The same was happening in a few other streets in Surrey. These men and woman had only one purpose in mind. It had taken a few weeks but finally they had a few new locations from their current informant of where to find more of the unnatural they had found walked on the same earth. The silence surrounded them again as they came out of their hiding places.

They had watched the places they had been told were suspected to hold an unnatural being in and after observing for a few days they were finally ready to proceed. A dozen men and woman surrounded each targeted house with another safely behind the wheel of a black van which would be their mode of transport. All was still and the tension in the air was thick as the minutes ticked down to midnight.

Hand signals were exchanged and in answer the men and woman took up the positions they had been ordered. At exactly the time the clock struck twelve a loud crash sounded into the night and the inhabitants of the targeted houses bolted awake.

Nadia's P.O.V

Nadia awoke as a series of loud crashes echoed around the house. Disoriented from her sudden wakefulness it took her a second to get her bearings and hear the unmistakable sound of hurried footsteps through the rooms downstairs. A lump formed in her throat as a bolt of fear shot through her. Had death eaters finally found out where she lived. As soon as the though flashed across her mind her heart started to race and a bolt of adrenaline allowed her to run out of her beautifully decorated room and down the hall to where her mothers bedroom was situated. As soon as she passed the stairs on the landing a shout came from below and the pounding of steps grew louder as others joined the chase.

"Nadia! In here quickly!" Her mother exclaimed as she saw her daughter running down the hall. Nadia did not have time to be amused at her mothers frazzled state. As soon as she was in her mothers room the door was slammed shut and a cushioned chair from the vanity table was placed below the doorknob in order to keep anyone else from entering. Quickly mother and daughter ran towards the window and gasped in unison when they spotted several black dressed figures standing upon their front lawn.

"What's going on mum? They're not death eaters what do they want with us?" Nadia asked as she gazed at one of the figures. She could see it was a young man who was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and jacket, with some sort of weapon flung over his shoulder. These were definitely not death eaters which eased her fear if only a little. This group of people still looked rather threatening and they didn't seem like they were just here for afternoon tea. Just as the rather amusing thought of them all sitting down in their living room drinking cups of English tea flashed across her mind the doorknob started to rattle.

The two ladies looked towards each other helplessly wondering what to do. There was no way out of this room, no way to escape their uncertain fate. All was silent for a moment before a voice came from behind the door. "We know you're in there. Come out now and we promise no harm will come to you." Nadia and her mother looked at each other once more helplessly there was nothing else to do really. Nadia cursed herself for leaving her beloved wand on her nightstand when she left her room. So much for being a witch when she forgets her bloody wand.

Nadia stood behind her mother as she moved the chair from the door. Just as she was about to open the door it was forcefully pushed inwards from the other side. A scream left Nadia and her mother was grabbed and in another second she too was held against a firm leather clad chest. Before she could struggle to get free a sharp pain came from her arm. Looking down she could see a needle being pulled out from her arm. As the drug that had been injected started to take effect her body became sluggish and her eyes started to close. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her was her mother being carried out of the bedroom over a bulky mans shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A groan left her parched lips as she slowly started to become awake. A dull ache started to press across her temple causing her to lift her arm sluggishly and rub soothing circles on her forehead. Looking around seemed to take forever as her body took too slow to perform the action. Her head flopped against a concrete wall as most of her energy had drained from the simple action. Everything seemed rather blurry and it was hard to observe her surroundings as all around her was a state of pitch darkness.

Slowly her body started to become more aware as what ever she had been injected with started to wear off. As soon as that thought popped into her muddled brain the memories she had been trying in vain to remember overflowed her causing her to bolt up from her position with a gasp. "Mum?" She croaked through her dry throat. "Mum are you here?" She asks after clearing her throat. All was silent for a few minutes until another groan cut through the silence. Squinting she could make out a figure a few feet from her.

She couldn't see the persons face as they had their back towards her. She slowly crawled over to the figure on the floor as her legs were shaking too much. Once she reached the figure she placed a shaking hand onto the figure's shoulder and softly shook the shoulder. "Mum is that you?" Nadia asked. She jumped in shock as an extremely pale hand grabbed her hand tightly in his as he turned to glare at her with ruby red eyes. "Do I look like a female?" The man hissed at Nadia as he came closer to her.

"Ah Nadia. The female Gaunt. I've been looking for you." A gasp escaped her lips as she hurriedly pulled away from the serpentine man before her. "Come now little Nadia. Is that any way to treat your cousin?" The dark lord asked as he sat up as elegantly as he could against the concrete wall. "You have a cousin?" Another masculine voice groaned. Both the dark lord and Nadia looked to where the voice came from and Nadia couldn't help but laugh in amusement at the irony of the situation they had found themselves in.

"Well if it isn't the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived." The dark lord sneered at the end of his sentence. An unladylike snort escaped Nadia before she could stop it from escaping. A light flush spread across her pale cheeks as the two males attention came to focus upon her. She raised an eyebrow as she cleared her throat. "Really cousin you sound like you're jealous of Potter." Nadia replied. She was glad her blush had faded and a smirk came upon her lips when her cousin started to splutter.

"You petulant child, why on earth would I be jealous of such a child when I'm a dark lord feared by..." Suddenly he stopped his tirade when a voice shouted, "Shut up you stupid freak." The sudden voice from the cage opposite caused Harry to groan.  
"Who are you to tell me to shut up you filthy walrus of a Muggle." Voldemort hissed.  
"My Lord is that you?" Another voice asked in a drawling voice.

"Of course it's me Lucius you fool. Who else would it be?" The dark lord hissed between his teeth as he glared at the walrus in the opposite cage that was turning a hideous shade of purple making him look even more hideous than he already was. "I apologise my lord. May I ask who else is here other than my family and lord?" Lucius asked as he tried to see who else was nearby through the darkness.

"Honestly Lucius I am in here as well." A voice drawled that was awfully familiar to Harry and Nadia. "Professor Snape, you're here too?" Nadia exclaimed with a bit of relief at least there was one friendly face nearby. "Yes Miss Gaunt it seems I was brought along with the Malfoy family." He replied. "But how did they find you?" Nadia asked rather confused surely her professor had been safely hidden away under the wards at Hogwarts.

"It is the summer break Miss Gaunt. Even though I am a professor at Hogwarts I still do return home during the holidays. It seems my lord and Lucius and his family chose the wrong day to pay a visit to the muggle world." Snape gave a great sigh probably thinking about what rubbish luck they all had. "Wait do you live near Surrey?" A new voice questioned causing a few people to jump having not known about another presence. "Dean!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Harry, bad luck with your cell mates by the way." Dean replied.

"It's not too bad, he hasn't tried to kill me at least. Are you with anyone you know?" Harry asked as he glanced quickly at the dark lord who he had moved closer to in order to get to the front of their cell. "Ah no and they haven't woken yet but oh hang on a moment." Dean said. It was silent until Snape decided to break the silence. "If you are still curious Mr Thomas the answer to your question is yes I do live in Surrey. Ever heard of Spinner's End?" Snape asked.

"You live on Spinners End, thats not far from where I live." Nadia and Harry said at the same time. "Well it seems that you're little town of Surrey has been raided." Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Yes it does seem to be that way young Malfoy. It seems muggles have found out about our existence." Voldemort mused to himself. Draco blanched and turned even paler than his normal complexion after been spoken to by the dark lord. "So you think they know about us and decided to round us all up." Harry asked his arch enemy.

The dark lord raised an nonexistent eyebrow at the boy as he spok. "Yes that is exactly what I think unless you have a better idea?" The dark Lord asked. Harry shookhis head and turned away from the serpent like man. "Hey Dean you all right man?" Harry called out as the sound of people talking could be heard from a distance. "Yeah Harry. My cell mates just woke up. They say their names are Ophelia Gaunt and Arabella Figg apparently they live in Surrey as well anyone know them?" Dean shouted back.

"Mum!" Nadia screamed and pushed Harry aside so she could stand at the front of the cage. "Hey Nadia sweetie are you all right?" Her mother asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine mum." "Well this saves a bit of time. Hello Ophelia it has been a while. I see you've been hiding in the muggle world. Very good plan I must say I hadn't thought of sending my death eaters to search for you in the muggle world." He clapped slowly twice as the silence stretched the rest of the witches and wizards imprisoned in the cages listening to what would be said next.

"Lord Slytherin I presume?" Ophelia asked a little shakily she off course knew that she was also talking to the dark lord. She had been trying to keep her daughter away from the evil man as soon as she was told that he had been resurrected and was searching for herself and her daughter. They were after all what remained of the Gaunt's and had came back to Great Britain after the war had ended. She should of known he would have found some way to remain alive and would want to finally have her and her daughter join his side.

They were family after all and two of the three remaining living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. "Now dear Ophelia I know it has been a while but surely you memory isn't so bad that you have forgotten who I am?" He questioned rather amused at her actions. Before she could reply to the serpentine man a sudden light pierced the darkness as the sound of a door being unlocked was heard. The inhabitants of the cages watched curiously as the door they could now see opened to reveal half a dozen men and woman dressed all in white overalls that those that had lived in the muggle world knew to be lab coats entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The men and woman walked down the few steps until they had fully entered the room. The witches and wizards watched guardedly as many switches were flicked and many different machines started to move. New lights were switched on causing the area to be flooded with light allowing the inhabitants of the cages to see that each cage had a slab of concrete around the edge of the cage that acted as a place to sit or curl up and sleep when the need arises.

Most of the cages inhabitants remained standing rigidly watching in case of an attack however the younger witches and wizards decided to sit on the uncomfortable slabs of concrete. "This is hideous, if you wanted to take us hostage you could at least have given us better accommodation." Draco sneered as he sat with his back ramrod straight. "Be quiet freak!" One of the bulky men in a lab coat shouted rudely. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy glared hatefully at the disgusting muggle.

"Draco I don't think insulting them is a good thing to do." Nadia murmured to her friend. Draco nodded when he turned to see her worried face. "Good listen to the little witchy freak." The muggle sneered again. "I am not a freak you bastard!" Nadia shouted as a bolt of rage consumed her after being called such a name. She had enough of people saying rude things to her and calling her names at Hogwarts for being the only Half-blood in Slytherin. Nadia hastily took a step backwards as the man was suddenly standing in front of her.

The only thing separating her from the muggle were the bars of the cage she was in. "Well it seems we have a volunteer ladies and gentleman." The man exclaimed with a wide grin. Before Nadia could take another step backwards she felt a large hand grab her wrist pulling her towards the bars. Too fast for her to see the cage was suddenly opened and she was pulled out before it was firmly shut again. She could feel another thin hand as it fell from her shoulder as she was pulled roughly.

Looking behind her she could see the hand belonged to her cousin the one and only dark lord and Harry Potter stood not far behind him with his arm outstretched looking as though he had just jumped up from his sitting position. A worried frown was upon his lips. A cry left her lips as she felt a stab from a needle in her arm. She heard a growl come from behind her and as she fell into the arms of one of the men as the drug started to take effect and she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness her eyes caught sight of her cousin as he tried to reach through the bars worry shining in his ruby red eyes.

㈟3Lord Voldemort's P.O.V.㈟3

A hiss left his lips as the door slammed shut leaving the witches and wizards on there own once more. "What do you think they meant by a volunteer?" Draco asked still staring at the closed door where Nadia and the muggles had gone through. "I don't know but it doesn't sound good. Especially when they know what we are." Harry stated seriously as he gazed at the closed door worriedly. "Would you all shut up!" Everyone wisely closed there mouths and watched as the dark lord paced inside his cage.

As he paced the dark lord thought frantically trying to come up with an escape route. How dare those muggles take one of his only remaining family members and use her for Merlin only knows what. A tingling sensation has started in his stomach making him feel rather nauseous a feeling he had never felt before or if he had he had forgotten such feelings when he started his route to immortality.

However as he continued to pace he could feel another strong emotion take over his being. This he could deal with so he let the rage overcome him, it was much better then trying to determine what else he was feeling. Just wait until he got out of this cage he would torture every muggle that believed could harm a witch or wizard. Another growl passed his lips and he could feel his magic whirl around him due to his emotions. They better not harm his cousin only he was allowed to do such a thing. So caught up in his emotions he didn't take notice of his surroundings.

A hand suddenly pressed upon his shoulder, taking notice of the intrusion of his personal space he gripped the smooth wrist in one of his pale bony hands using his momentum as he swiftly turned to push the solid body back and against the wall, his body pressing into the smaller sturdy form before him to keep it in place. As a thick silence again fell over the room he found himself staring into a pair of dazzling stunned emerald eyes, he couldn't help but compare them to the green of the Avada Kadavra curse.

He gazed upon the young mans face because truly he was now a young man, about the same age as his cousin, and watched as his adam Apple pulsed as he swallowed. "You need to calm down Tom." The brat had the audacity to state, determination in his bright green eyes. "And why should I do anything you say brat?" He hissed in parcel tongue watching in fascination as the young mans eyes started to dilate before he forcefully got control of himself. Interesting, very interesting, this may need further study, he thought.

"Getting mad and lashing out won't help your cousin Tom, we need to work together, I am no longer an enemy, as you can see the muggles are." The brat stated. Voldemort couldn't help but stare into the brats eyes as he spoke. The man wore his heart on his sleeve so it seems he could see every emotion that passed through the boys dazzling eyes. Shaking his head he stopped that train of through quickly pushing away from the young man quickly as he caught his bearings.

Now was not the time to start thinking such thoughts about his supposed enemy although what he said was true. There was no reason to fight against each other if they now had a much bigger enemy. Hadn't his goals once been to protect and advance the wizarding world, to make it a better and safer place, he had always believe that muggles should never know of their existence. Making up his mind quickly as only a dark lord can in such dire situations he turned around and caught the others gaze.

Emerald green met burning red and at last they met an understanding. "For once I agree with you brat, no longer will the dark try to over throw the light, it seems my goals have been forgotten since i started to gain my immortality. I Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort swear on my magic that no longer will I fight against the light unless in self protection.

Harry James Potter, leader of the light will be my equal and together we will fight to stop these filthy muggles from harming either a light, grey or dark witch or wizard." Walking towards each other the two figure heads of the war one of light and one of dark reached out a hand and shook in agreement. A blinding flash of golden light erupted around the pairs clenched hands causing the occupants of the cage to turn away from the sight unless they go blind.

Finally the light faded and as the dark lord and the boy who lived pulled there hands away from each other's they caught sight of a golden band with some sort of pattern in the centre running around their wrist on the arm that had been used to shake each other's hand.

As Voldemort looked as his hand he could see that the patterns decorating the golden band looked to be Celtic in origin although he couldn't be sure. It had been some time since he had done any research. Quickly he gripped the brats wrist in his hand before he could pull it away. The brats band was similar to his with only a few patterns slightly different however he found that his own was much thicker, about the width of a cuff whilst Potter's was more the size of a bangle which seemed to suit him much more than if he had the same as his own. A throat cleared from behind him causing him to focus once more on what he was doing.

Once more he dropped the Potter brat's wrist that he been holding in his hand his thumb softly running over the golden band. Spinning around a hiss once again left his lips very much like that of an angry snake as he noticed that a handful of muggles had once again entered the room without him none the wiser. "Well now that we have finally got you two freaks attention. You move towards the bars." The despicable muggle ordered pointing to the Potter brat.

Before he realised what he was doing The Dark Lord Voldemort found himself standing at the back of the cage his body pressing into something soft which he soon realised was the Potter brat. A growl left his lips as he saw the muggles start to open their cage, an overwhelming emotion consumed him making himself stand straighter keeping the brat from the sight of the muggles.

"Now this is rather interesting, wouldn't you agree boys?" The leader of the group asked causing some of the other men to mumble an affirmative. Lord Voldemort hissed and growled a warning watching as the other muggles stepped into the cage locking the door behind them. He could feel his magic viciously swirling around him waiting for a chance to attack. That soon faded as he felt a small hand on his shoulder and a pair of lips press against his ear as the brat tiptoed to be high enough. "Tom stop, it's alright let me go. I can go and see how Nadia is, maybe scope out where the exits are." Potter whispered in his ear.

Part of him realised that this would be a good opportunity, especially if the brat went willingly he could then see what they were dealing with. But another more dominant part flinched away from the idea wanting to keep the brat behind him and away from the muggles. What was even more curious was that he could feel the new golden band around his wrist heating up whenever he thought of letting Potter go with the muggles causing a dull ache to spread through his arm and he could feel a slight emotion of fear and determination at the back of his mind trying to escape his occulmency shields that he pushed back thinking that it was his new found emotions starting to take control of his actions.

With a growl he forced himself to step aside to allow the muggles to see the brat. "There it wasn't so hard was it freak? Boys, take the boy to the examination room. No, no that won't be necessary I'm sure he'll go willingly." The leader stated keeping his eyes on Voldemort. The dark lord kept his gaze on the young man he now felt a strong urge to protect which he no doubt was something to do with the golden bands now sat upon there wrists. Looking back up his eyes met those of emerald green as the brat looked behind him one last time before he walked through the same door where his cousin had not long ago been taken through causing sharp pain to run through his chest.


End file.
